Burning Candle Of Desire
by TattooFairy
Summary: Sano's been in another fight, but this time it's not only his wounds the doctor's going to fix.


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I'm merely borrowing for a few pages.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke was walking down the street towards the oh-so-familiar building of the clinic. He had just been in a fight and was going to get his wounds looked at. It was nothing much, he knew that, a few scrapes and bruises, but he wanted, no needed, to see her. The long black hair that he wanted to run his hands through, the ruby red lips he had dreamed about kissing so many times. He admitted his feelings to himself long ago, after trying hard to hide them from the one he would always call 'fox-lady', Megumi.  
  
He looked up to find himself in front of the clinic, his heart racing as he could see her through the door. She was cleaning up what was left from the patients earlier that day. Her hair was a little out of place as she blew her bangs out of the way. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he watched her every move.  
  
What the hell are you doing, Sano? He asked himself. Are you just going to stand around all day or are you going to do something?  
  
He decided to go inside. But before he did he made sure that his jacket was on right and that his bandana was on straight. What the hell has she done to you, Rooster-head? He shook his head, trying to figure out why he just called himself rooster-head. That's what she called him whenever they got into a fight. Shaking his head one more time he opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Hey Fox. How about getting me some bandages and cleaning me up." He said, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"What did you do this time? Let me see." She said, automatically grabbing his hand.  
  
"Not there, I have some scrapes on my sides." He said, pointing to his jacket.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me. But what else can I expect from a free loading rooster such as yourself?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the comment. It was all true, but he didn't mind it. He actually looked forward to the arguments he had with her, the way she could think up of nasty little remarks like that, and the way he noticed the twinkle in her eye every time he lost.  
  
"Come on. Let me take a look, stand over here near the light."  
  
He walked over to where she pointed, taking his jacket off and putting it on the chair. His sides had a few cuts, but there were more bruises than anything. Nothing to be worried about. Shaking her head, Megumi reached for the bandages and a clean cloth.  
  
Sano looked down as she put the clothe against his skin, cleaning it. His muscles moved in response to her light touches, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. The light she had wasn't very good, but Sano was glad, that way she couldn't see the slight blush across his face. She grabbed the bandages and started to bind his new wounds. Her arms weren't long enough to just stand there, so every time she had to take the tape around his back she would basically have to hug him. He had the sudden urge to kiss her; he didn't care anymore, the smell of lavender in her hair made his heart race. He could feel her pulse against him every time she pressed her body to his. Taking a piece of tape she finished binding him and looked up.  
  
"There. Anything else hurt?" She asked, suddenly noticing the look he was giving her.  
  
"One thing." He said in his gruff voice, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Wha...what?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
He took her hand and placed it on his heart.  
  
"This." He said, as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Sa.." She tried to say, but was cut off by his warm lips.  
  
He had waited so long for this one moment. Their lips soon became one, exploring, tasting, taking their passion to new heights. He finally had his fox...he finally had his Megumi, and he was never going to let go. He pulled her closer as the candlelight finally went out. 


End file.
